Balloon Boy
The Balloon Boy also known as either the Balloon Vendor or BB is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, a brown, triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the "Toy" animatronics, he has rosy red, blushed cheeks. BB is notably the smallest animatronic in the series. He wears a red and blue vertically-striped shirt with two white buttons down the middle. The propeller beanie he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!". Behavior BB will not begin moving until Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office via the The Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying "Hello," "Hi," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. He will not enter the Office if the player puts the The Freddy Fazbear Mask on while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. If the player pulls up the Monitor while BB is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, he enters The Office, laughing constantly. Once inside, he disables the Flashlight and the Left and the Right Air Vent's blind spot lights. This leaves the player susceptible to being attacked by Foxy, as well as being unable to check each vent's blind spot for other animatronics. Once inside The Office, BB will not leave until the night ends, should the player survive. Gallery The Balloon Boy.png|The Balloon Boy guesswho.jpg|Teaser image of Balloon Boy for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 BB humano.png|Balloon Boy is originally inspired on a child off the old game off Scott CawThon, Named The Pilgrim Progress Videos Trivia *BB is, without a doubt, the most hated Five Night's at Freddy's character due to his annoying presence, trolling the player since he disables the player's flashlight and never leaves the Office, as well as the fact he always taunts the player. The fandom hates him so much they even nick-named him 'FuckBoy' and 'Balloon Bitch'. *Although BB is often a nuisance, he is not aggressive, and is the only animatronic who doesn't directly attack the player. Thus, he is the only animatronic without a jumpscare. But he got a jumpscare in FNAF 3 *BB is the only "human" animatronic in the series. *BB is the only animatronic that speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice. *When he is in the Left Air Vent, the balloon and sign he holds disappear. He appears to somehow retrieve them when he comes into The Office. *BB is one out of two Toy animatronics whose endoskeleton eyes never show, with the other being Toy Bonnie. *Out of all the animatronics, BB can stay in the player's office the longest. *It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into The Office, since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noise and move toward where the people are. *BB is the only animatronic who does not appear in the Death Minigames. *Strangely, BB can go under The Office table on occasion. However, his eyes, eyelids, cheeks, and hat change color. This is thought to be a Hallucination. *BB is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before entering the Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet (although can be seen via hallucinations), and Chica. *BB's figurine (obtained by beating Night 7's Night of Misfits preset) shows him with a round, red nose that reaches his eyes, instead of his small, triangular nose. *When BB is in The Office, while Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Freddy is in The Office at the same time, he cannot be seen but his laugh can be heard. *BB is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Toy Bonnie. * Is some fanworks, BB is usually the animatronic's son or 'child' of some sort. *Just like the other toy animatronics, BB was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *A couple of FNaF fans notice that BB looks slightly like the City Folk Villager from Animal Crossing. Category:Robots Category:Charismatic villain Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Speedster Category:Delusional Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Crackers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kid Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Possessed Object Category:Trickster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains